Fanon:News and updates/Heiress of the Nile
}} This page contains information on upcoming chapters for and any news or reports on chapter progress. General news I had always said that once I'd finish writing the first three chapters, I'd publish the first one, so this is me keeping my word. The first chapter is, however, awaiting a final review by my editor, but once that's done, it will be published. Due to my finals, writing progress on the next chapters will probably be slowed down. Published chapters * # # # Writing progress Chapter 4 - Confrontations * Idea: * Writing: * Editing: 80% - TAD is currently on holiday and will return June 6 * Publishing: Preview You Win Some “Pardon my directness, Commandant, but are the rumors true?” Slightly uneased, wondering whether or not he would be out of line by asking it, Tacq looked at his commander. “The rumor about you and Captain Hahn.” Seraphine snorted. “Depends on which rumor you are referring to. ‘Has Hahn bought me off?’ Then yes, that’s true. ‘Am I actually going to marry him?’ Not in a million years.” She turned back to the little girl still perched on Arrow; however, as she reached up to take her down, the child suddenly froze in terror. Seraphine followed her gaze and saw Hahn and two of his soldiers approach. “Seraphine, babe, there you are.” All the fibers in her body tensed up in anger; she hated everything about the man, from his slick smile to the perverted twinkle in his eyes as he recognized the little girl on the horse. “What do you want, Hahn?” Seraphine snapped at the man while placing herself ostentatious in his path, blocking his way to the horse and the girl. “I just wanted to know where my future wify-to-be was,” he stroked Seraphine’s cheek with the back of his hand, “see why she hadn’t come to visit me yet to take care of the wounds on my back and to . . . cater my needs.” Predicting her movements, Hahn was just in time to retract his hand; Seraphine’s sai flashed by, blue fire trailing the weapon, but it only struck air. “I see you are still hot for me, such a turn on.” Hahn winked and his friends chuckled at the sight of the angered faces around them. However, their smiles turned into a growl as Hahn was forced to duck under several fire blasts. You Lose Some “Ah, Princess Lostris, thank you for joining us on such short notice.” Naja briefly bowed toward her and took her hand to lead her to her seat at the head of the table. His slick smile and upbeat attitude sent an alarming tingle down Lostris’s spine. Choosing the direct approach, she stared down the councilmen. “Would the Council be so kind as to enlighten me for what I am summoned?” “For your safety, Your Highness, and that of the nation and the monarchy.” “My safety? What are you talking about, Na–, Lord Naja?” Lostris’s uneasy feeling of danger grew more apparent with every step he took in her direction. “I am referring to the event of yesterday morning, My Princess.” His lips curled to a satisfied grin upon seeing Lostris’s eyes widen in shock. He turned around to face the other three Council members, containing his joy with difficulty. Menset and Talla were aged and past their once formidable prime, and Cinka had always been weak and vacillating. “Noble lords, it has come to my attention that the Princess snuck out unguarded yesterday morning to consort with a man outside the palace. I believe I don’t need to point out the dangers to us all of this foolish and childish act.” The Council members gawked at each other and started muttering while shooting Lostris looks of disapproval. Quickly catching on to Naja’s schemes, she stood up in protest. “What? I did not sneak out to ‘consort with a man’! I merely –” “So you deny that you ventured down to the river without guard supervision, and that you were there with a man? A naked man, I might add, while you yourself were rather scarcely dressed as well.” With the confidence of a hunting tiger leopard who knew the kill was close, Naja walked toward Lostris. She briefly squinted her eyes in annoyance and took a moment to breath in and out to calm herself. “I was at the river without guards, but not with a man.” Naja crossed his arms and looked smugly at her. “I mean, yes, there was a man, but I wasn’t there with him. He was never even supposed to be there. It was just –” “You see, fellow councilmen?” With a swift movement, Naja turned back to the other members. “The man was never supposed to be there. See how easy it is to run into our Crown Princess? Luckily, the spirits were on our side this time and we got away with it, but what if someone with ill intentions would venture down the riverside next time? What would happen to our great nation if its princess, the last member of the royal bloodline, were to perish? No, my lords, we can no longer take that risk. With only a few months away from Princess Lostris’s coronation, we should be extra thoughtful about her wellbeing. Only on the palace grounds and under constant soldier supervision can we be certain of her safety.” “What? That is preposterous! You cannot do that, I am not a prisoner!” “Princess Lostris, we are merely looking out for your safety.” Naja’s supposedly concerned voice irked her, and when he turned toward her once again, she was the only one who could see the malicious smirk on his face. “We have nothing but your best interest at heart.” Chapter 5 Writing will be postponed due to my exams that last till the 26th of June. * Working title: A Night in Town * Idea: * Writing: * Editing: * Publishing: Character pages * : 10% Subscribe * * Omar067 * * * Mageddon725 - talk ]] * Count the stars - Shao * The Origin of Despair * }} Category:Heiress of the Nile (fanon)